


Bashir's Lessons

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Graphics, M/M, photo-fan comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Silly little garashir comic created two years ago. Not betaed, alas.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous, Fandom Stocking - 2018





	Bashir's Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shopfront](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopfront/gifts).




End file.
